Game Plan
Game Plan is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis The students of Summer Cove High become addicted to a new video game. Plot The Students of Summer Cove are all playing Game Goblin, including Preston, and he makes the other rangers, except Brody, addicted as well. They are in class and everyone plays the game, to Mrs. Finch annoyment. She gives Victors game to Mrs. Bell and she says “no one can get past Mrs. Bell”. Brody gets annoyed that the rangers are playing and he takes it off Levi Weston, and Brody, Calvin, Hayley and Sarah get sucked into the game. They meet Game Goblin and battle him, and he manages to turn Brody and Hayley against the other rangers using the controller beam. Preston arrives but Game Goblin controles him as well, but he snaps out of it when Game Goblin loses power after Mick and Levi convince the Summer Cove Students to stop playing. Preston then destroys Game Goblin. He gets a bonus level and goes giant and uses his controller beam to freeze the Dragon Formation and Astro Ninja Steel Megazord, but is destroyed by the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord. Victor tries to get his game back but gets in trouble, and Badonna tells Madame Odius that she booked the Galactic Ninjas for the next episode. Meanwhile, Cosmo arrives, green faced from playing Game Goblin too much, but Badonna shows him his reflection in a mirror and he drops the game immediately. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Jamie Linehan - Game Goblin (voice) *Lori Dungey - Mrs. Bell *Adrian Smith - Game Mecha Voice Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Robo Red Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode, Astro Zord, Sub Surfer Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Blue Tornado Strike), Dragon Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel White - Element (Fire Mode), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Super Steel Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - N/A Errors *No one turned their game down while playing in class in order to fool the teacher. *When Preston showed the other rangers his video game, Game Goblin was platforming on his own. *When Preston jumped in to kick Game Goblin, he was originally going to perform a slash in the shot, but when it cuts away he performs the kick. *Akihiro “Yuji” Noguchi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. *When Game Goblin had his power bar filled up the second time during the fight, the green 8-bit effect disappears. *After Levi was concacting Brody, his Ninja Data Comm had three of the four lids open, in the camera close up shot, all of them were open. *Game Goblin referred to Preston by name, but after he went in to save the other rangers, Game Goblin referred to him as Blue Ranger. Notes *Levi does not morph in this episode, this is due to the fact that this episode is based off from Ninninger episode 18 where StarNinger was not present until the Megazord fight. **Brody doesn't morph into Lion Fire mode or use the Lion Fire Megazord due a similar reason which is before the Lion Fire Mode and Lion Fire Megazord first appear. *A remix of the "Zords" theme by Ron Wasserman from [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1)|Season 1 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers]] was played when the Rangers performed the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord Riptide Slash to finish Game Goblin. *The handheld gaming device that the Rangers and the students of Summer Cove High School playing the Game Goblin video game was a modified New Nintendo 3DS XL. *This episode marks the second appearance of the Kudabots since the previous season. *At the end of the episode, Badonna and Madame Odius speak about the Galactic Ninjas, meaning they will appear in the next episode. *Although Mick and Levi made up the "Game Goblin Curse" to scare the summer cove high schoolers into stopping the game play, Cosmo Royale ended up green and with dreadlocks after reaching level 10, similar to the makeover that Mick gave Levi. *Game Goblin's video game appearance ironically resembles Gex The Gecko, and the gameplay also slighly resembled the game. It was also very ironic that this episode coincidentally aired on the second game's anniversary date. See Also (fight footage & story) (story)